


Naughty

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1963, M/M, Pinching, Third Person Limited, and now we get into the slightly naughty stuff, maybe I should've posted this on Christmas, most of my stories are third person limited actually, oh well, on the bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John gets bored while Paul is recording their 1963 Christmas message.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think this is the first story I've written that so closely is based on something true. Basically, if you listen to the 1963 Beatles Christmas recording, you can hear Paul suddenly say "OW!", and as far as I know, he never explained what happened there...so here's my lame little story about it. Watch it be even shorter than the last one

John absentmindedly picked up some sleigh bells as he stared at Paul. Paul looked so lovely when his lips were moving.  
He was recording the first-ever Christmas message for the Beatles' fan club. Yes, they had a fan club now! It was wild.

That aside, staring at Paul was one of John's favorite things to do, and what was great about it was that he had the opportunity to do so all day long. Sometimes all night long too. And John took the majority of those opportunities.

Oh, Paul looked so pretty reading from his little notecard. He would look up at his microphone every other second and his eyelashes would flare up as his eyes opened fully.

A grin spread across John's face after witnessing this a couple times.  
He felt a sudden longing to touch Paul.  
But he decided to do it in a less-than-nice way. A more...naughty way. Fitting of the season.

He sidled up behind Paul, reached over, and...

"...'cause all our homes and offices got stacks of mail and--OW!"

Paul instantly looked behind him. When he saw John standing there trying not to laugh, he knew what his partner had done.

He reddened slightly, let out a short laugh, and quickly went back to recording the message.

As John rang the sleigh bells, he noticed Paul continued to smile. Huh...apparently he didn't mind being pinched down there.

John would be sure to keep that in mind.


End file.
